Lucy's feelings, Natsu's love, mateing season
by xXAmutoXTadamuXx
Summary: Ever since Edolas, Lucy has grown feelings for Natsu. :P That's all the summery im gonna give, don't wanna ruin the story for you :P Rated M for lemon later on, cussing, and violence. Nalu fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Natsu: Happy Look, Finally a story from KAIRI!  
Happy: AYE! lets hope it doesnt suck!  
Natsu: -Nods in agreement-  
Kairi(Me) And Lucy: -Slaps Natsu and Happy upside the head- SHUT UP BAKAS!  
Happy and Natsu: -Tears- A-Aye!  
Lucy: Kairi-chan doesnt own us or our anime!  
Kairi: I only own the plotline of the story!  
Happy: AYE!  
Lucy's feelings, Natsus love, Mateing season

Chapter 1: Lucy's feelings, Natsus idiocy

Lucy's P.O.V

I sigh as i sat down at the bar. 'Natsu wore me out yet again with another mission today' I Thought, laying my head on the bar in front of Mira-Chan.

"Natsu wear you out with another mission today Lucy-Chan?" Mira-Chan said as she dried a shot glass with a small rag.  
I sweat-dropped. 'Can she read minds or something?'  
I Lifted my head from my arms a little to give her a lazy, tired, look saying 'how did you guess' And then layed my head back on-top of my arm.  
She giggled and said, "Just tell the boy you need rest Lucy-chan" (I have bad memory so the characters might not be..'in character' gomen ^^')

"I wish it was that easy Mira-ch-"  
"LUCE! LUCE ARE YOU IN HERE!" The devil yelled as the doors of Fairy Tail burst opened revealing an excited Natsu.  
A look of horror came across my face as i froze 'Oh no, please don't make me do another mission. Better yet please don't make him see me, please don't make him see me, please don't make him see me, please don't make hi-'  
"OH THERE YOU ARE LUCE! IVE BEEN LOOKING ALL AROUND FAIRY TAIL FOR YOU!" Natsu Yelled as he slung an arm around my shoulder.  
"AYE!" Happy said, sitting on-top of the bar in front of me.  
I groaned, "Why do the gods hate me?" I mumbled.  
"What was that?" Natsu said, clearly confused.  
I looked at him and rolled my eyes.  
"HEY HEY LUCE LETS DO ANOTHER MISSION!" Natsu said, arm still sling-ed around my shoulder and face mere inches from mine. Though not one of us noticed how close we were.  
"AYE AYE!" Happy said, receiving a fish from Mira-Chan.  
I sighed. "Natsu, im to tired. Plus we had just finished our mission today. Lets get some rest kay, and then do a mission in like a week or so." I said, Looking him strait in the eye. He frowned, face moving a little closer. But yet none of us noticed.  
"Aw come on Luce. Look here i don't need any rest! I have the energy of a 2 month child on crack! NO REST NEEDED HERE!"  
Natsu said, receiving glances from some of the wizards in Fairy Tail. "Okay maybe YOU don't need the rest but i do Natsu. So lets do one in a couple weeks." I said, Frowning more then i already was.  
Natsu was about to protest when Gray sat in the seat next to us and said, "Natsu, get out of the girls face, it looks like your kissing her with how close you are."  
My eyes widened when i finally realized Natsu's nose was touching mines. My face went millions of shades of red and i pulled away quickly, facing the smirking Mira-Chan and placing both hands on the side of my now overly warm face.  
I looked over at Natsu and saw him confused (typical natsu) and a slight emotion of...was that..disappointment? No Natsu probably doesn't even know what kissing is. The thought caused disappointment to wash through me but i quickly pushed it away. Ever since Edolas _(Which i haven't gotten to that episode, im currently on episode 6, i just started Fairy Tail. So im just going off of what i heard.)_ My feelings for Natsu has grown stronger in..in a more then a friend way. But it made me sad that he probably doesn't feel the same way. I laughed out loud. No Natsu probably just doesn't know what that kind of feeling is. Yeah that's it. I sighed and whimpered out loud, completely forgetting that Natsu, Gray, And Mira-Chan were still there.  
"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked, sitting next to me and leaning over, examining me with a worried face. My face went darker then it already was.  
"Y-Yeah im f-fine no n-need to worry!" I said, My voice raising and my hands waving in front of his face.  
"Then why is your face all red?" Gray asked. And as on instinct, it turned even redder. I heard Mira-Chan giggle from next to me. Damn it she knows whats wrong I said to myself. What am i supposed to say! That i was thinking of Natsu feeling the same way about me? Was i supposed to say "Well its just when we came back from Edolas my feelings grew for Natsu in a more then friend way. So i just got sad that he might not feel the same way for me ya know" YEAH RIGHT! TO HELL I WOULD SAY THAT! Well then what was i su-  
"Luce, Are you really okay. you don't seem okay. Is something bothering you? Are you sick?" Natsu asked, putting his hand on my forehead to see if i had a temperature. This made my face go redder then blood. Gray chuckled as he finally caught on to what was happening, and Mira-Chan giggled louder.  
"Lookie here, Lucy's got a crush huh." Gray said. And that's when my face reached the red limit. Natsu looked at him confused.  
"Come on Flame brain don't tell me you cant see it." Gray said.  
"See what?" Natsu said. I sighed, losing all hope of him felling the same way. I sighed again and pulled away from Natsu, making him look at me with a look of confusion written all over his face. I Got up from my seat, Glared at Gray, and then looked at Mira-Chan with a look of Sad and loss, then sprinted out the doors of Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Natsu goes buzurk

I sighed (for like the 50th time today) as i sat down on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them.

"You should have never got your hopes up Lucy. Natsu would never feel that way. He only thinks of you as his partner and best friend, nothing more nothing less. All though, he is a major baka if he didn't see all the signs i was 'accidentally' putting out. I mean if Gray got it, shouldn't have Natsu? Or is he that stupid." I said to myself, burying my face deeper. A small tear escaped from my eye but I quickly wiped it away, getting up from my ball position on the bed.  
"No i will not cry, i will not cry." I said to myself as i walked over to my dresser to get a pink set of underwear and a pink nightgown to go along with it. Then i strutted off to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower and then head to bed.

* * *

The next morning, i woke up and did my usual routine. Except today i wanted to make my self look better, at least to catch Natsu's attention. So i put on a light blue V-Neck T-Shirt, showing cleavage, and then some jean shorts. Then i walked to the bathroom and put my hair in a high ponytail, putting a light blue bow to finish it off. I looked at myself in the body length mirror and smiled. Then put my shoes on and walked out the door, locking it behind me, and heading off to Fairy Tail. When i arrived i threw the Fairy Tail door opened _(like always)_ and of course received looks from the regular everyday wizards. As i walked over to the bar were Mira-Chan was waiting, i returned hellos to the people with manners and glares to the people who tried to touch me. When i was finally at the bar Mira-Chan gave me a look of worry. I raised my eyebrows and said, "If its about last night Mira-Chan, Then im fine...okay a little fine but hey, not like Natsu knows that kind of feeling." But as i said 'Natsu' Her worried expression became even more worried.

"Mira-Chan, is everything alright?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Its Natsu Lucy-Chan, ever since last night he..i don't know he changed."  
"Changed...how?" I asked leaning in closer to hear her properly.  
She shook her head.

"You'll see, he'll be here in a couple of min-"

And that's when the doors of Fairy Tail almost flew off there hinges. I looked back, startled, until i saw Natsu. No re-phrase that, a beaten down, Natsu. And it looked as if he was fighting something in him.  
"See." Mira-Chan said. I ignored her and Natsus eyes locked with mines, making him walk, or more like fast walk towards me.  
"U-Uh Natsu, Whats wrong are you okay? It looks like you haven't slept for days, is everything alright?" I asked when he was in hearing range. But he didn't answer, he just kept staring at me intently as he walked closer. Finally his eyes tore away from me and he sat down on the bar next to me.  
"The...usual please...Mira" Natsu said, breathing heavily in between sentences. He set his head on his arms, and it still looked like he was battling himself. Mira-Chan nodded, hurrying to get Natsus order.  
I looked over at Natsu with a look of pure worry sprawled all over my face.  
"Natsu, are you okay? Whats bothering you?" I asked, but he just ignored me. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Natsu...-" He growled and shook my arm off roughly.  
"Don't touch me." He Growled. My eyes widened in complete and utter shock.  
"N-Natsu! What has gotten into you! She was just trying to help, the poor girl cares for you Natsu! Now apologize!" Mira-Chan said, slamming what Natsu ordered in front of him. He growled more loudly again, causing worried and shocked looks our way. He sat up, glaring at me then Mira-Chan who flinched. Then he started to walk away. I put my hand out to grab onto his wrist when he grabbed onto mine, turning around to glare at me some more. My wrist began to burn painfully as fire surrounded Our hands.  
"O-OW N-NATSU STOP! S-STOP ITS HURTING N-NATSU! IT BURNS NATSU STOP!" I yelled trying to desperately pull his hand away from mine. Tears spilled out of my eyes as i thought 'Why? Why is he doing this!'  
"NATSU THAT'S ENOUGH STOP!" Mira-Chan yelled, running around the counter to help me.  
"NATSU STOP IT!" Some Mages yelled, getting up were they were to also come and help me. But It was as if Natsu hadn't heard them, he just kept glaring at me with a deadly look in his eyes. My wrist Burned more and more and i finally screamed out in agony, Making people gasp in horror and shock. And that's when gray entered Fairy Tail.

3rd person P.O.V

Gray busted through Fairy Tail doors, ready to make an entrance, when everybody was huddled around the bar. Doing something frantically. And then he heard the sobs. Gray ran over to the group and pushed people out of the way to see what was wrong. He almost fell back in shock when he saw Natsu Glaring at Lucy with his hand around her wrist tightly. Fire wrapped around there hands. Lucy was sobbing uncontrollably and Was desperately trying to pull Natsu's hand away. Then she screamed in utter pain, making shiver go down Grays back. And that's when he jumped and pulled Natsu away from Lucy, making Natsus grip loosen enough for Lucy to pull away. But Natsu wasn't done yet. He slapped Lucy hard across the face with the hand that was still on fire. Lucy fell back and screamed in pain again. Then Natsu grabbed her foot, making that too burn like hell. Gray couldn't take it anymore and punched Natsu in the head as hard as he could, making something snap in him and go unconscious.

Lucy's P.O.V

I staggered back into a wall, Tears streaming down my face like no tomorrow. My wrist felt like i dipped it a volcano, my cheek burned so bad, and my leg...my whole leg felt like it was also dipped in a volcano. I was in massive pain. 'What happened! what happened to Natsu! H-He could of killed me if it wasn't for Gray.' At that thought i sobbed out loudly. My sob was mixed with pain, hurt, and loss. Mira-Chan immediately Ran over to me. Tears spilled out of her eyes at what she saw. I looked at my injured body parts and gasped. My whole right leg was burnt really badly. Along with my left wrist which had skin already peeling. I looked to the mirror next to me and more tears streamed down my face. My right cheek had a large bruise already forming and it too, was burnt. I let out a loud sob again and leaned onto Mira-Chan, who quickly hugged me back. Soon Gray, And Master Makrov Were next to me. Wendy tried to bandage my arm and leg but i didn't let her, for i knew that it would hurt more then it already did. She nodded but suggested that i put a wet rag on them. I was still clinging to Mira-Chan when Gray went to touch my shoulder. I flinched, memories of what just happened seconds ago flooding back as if it was a movie. But once i noticed it was him, i pulled away from Mira-Chan and clung to him. Crying more louder this time. He rubbed the my hair, trying to sooth me. After hours, people had already left, leaving me, Gray, Natsu (who was tied to a chair) and Gajeel. Gray was the first to break the devastating silence.  
"You loved him...didn't you Lucy." He was more like a statement then a question but i still answered him.

"Yeah...yeah i loved him with all my heart. But..But Gray he...He broke my...HE BROKE MY HEART GRAY! IT HURTS! MY HEART IT HURTS!" I yelled as i buried my face in his neck to control my sobs.

"I know Lucy...I know" He another hour, i was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Natsu's confusion.

I woke up to a bright sun peaking through the shades on my window. I let out a tired sigh and attempted to stretch when my arm brushed my cheek. I flinched and brought my hand up to my cheek and caught a sight of my wrist. Then everything came back to me.

"Oh yeah, Natsu attacked me yesterday, huh." I said to myself. It would have felt good to let a tear fall, but, they ran out from the previous nights sobbing rounds. So instead of just sitting there and trying to make myself cry to relive the tension, I slid out of bed, careful to not rub the burns to much. As i walked to my dresser, i almost fell flat on my face. My right leg hurt like hell. Not only because of the burn, but because Natsu gripped it to hard. I sighed but got up anyways, picking out an outfit and limping to the bathroom. When i finished changing i brushed my hair out, not bothering to do it today since i was in pain and the one man i love almost killed me yesterday. I frowned deeply at that thought. I limped out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the body-length mirror.  
I had a T-shirt on that hugged my curves and the sleeves went all the way to the elbows, And a pair of shorts that went just below mid-thigh. I wanted to hide the burns and bruises but i didn't have any NON-revealing clothes to wear. When i looked at myself again i could easily notice the injuries. I laughed at myself, who couldn't notice these injuries, they stuck out like a red a blue zebra did (Such an ugly color combination). The burn on my wrist grew to reach just below my elbow, the burn on my leg reached the tip of my knee, and my cheek, that was the horrible part. It had a really big bruise and then a burn covering it. Well let me rephrase that, its not just 'A' burn, the burn looked gross and it looked like it hurt. Which it did, everything hurt, along with the throbbing pain in my heart. I clutched my chest, remembering what happened last night. That's when i realized i never went back to my room last night, i fell asleep on Grays lap. He probably took me home then. I'll have to thank him for being so kind. Minutes passed and i was still standing in front of the mirror staring at myself and how horrible i looked. I snapped out of it and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet. I gulped it down as fast as i could because whenever i chewed my cheek would throb in pain. When it was finally gone i patted my chest to make it go down all the way, then, i headed to the living room to put my shoes on. I decided earlier that i was going to go to Fairy Tail, even though HE was there. The thought cause shivers down my spine. Natsu...he...he scared me now. I have never..ever been scared of Natsu since i got to Fairy Tail. But...yesterday had me frightened to the bone. I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts away and walked..or more like limped to Fairy Tail. d

When i arrived at the doors, i hesitated. Then Natsus yell had me frozen on the spot.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOTS! WHAT DID I EVEN DO ANYWAYS! OI! HAPPY HELP ME!" Natsu yelled. A spark of relief washed over me as i realized that Natsu sounded like...NATSU. I shook my head. No Lucy, don't get your hopes up again. It isn't that same Natsu anymore. I said to myself. And with that, i walked through the doors of Fairy Tail. Gray and Mira-Chan were at my side in seconds.

"Lucy-Chan, you shouldn't be here. You should rest after those injuries Hun." Mira-Chan said.

"Here let me help you." Gray said. He carefully wrapped my injured arm around his should and i flinched.

"Im sorry Lucy." Gray said. I shook my head and gave him a weak smile.

"Your only trying to help Gray." I said. Then i felt my arm getting pulled over Mira-Chan's shoulder and i gave her a weak smile to.

"Thank you..you guys, for helping me. And Gray, thank you for taking me home last night." I said, trying to give them a bigger smile but flinched when the action had my cheek throbbing in pain. Gray chuckled lightly.

"You welcome, just try not to smile." He said. Mira-Chan chuckled.

"LUCY!" Happy yelled from across the building, causing everyone, including Natsu, to look over at me. They all dashed towards me, asking if i was okay and saying they'll beat Natsu's ass later and stuff like that. I gave them a weak smile and saw Gajeel walking through the group.

"How are the burns, Bunny girl?" He asked. I smiled weakly at the nickname.

"They hurt like a bitch Gajeel." I said. He let out a soft laugh and others chuckled/giggled.

HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!" Natsu Yelled, causing shivers a fear to rack my body. Gray noticed this and held on to me tighter. We pushed through the crowd and i finally caught a glimpse of Natsu. He smiled when he saw me, but then his eyes widened as he got a good look at me.

"WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LUCE! ANYWAY GET ME OUT OF HERE LUCE!" He yelled. Hearing him say my name caused me to loose it. I fell back out of Gray and Mira-Chan's arms as i scream bloody murder.

"STOP IT! NATSU IT BURNS STOP STOP! N-NATSU STOP IT BURNS! YOUR HURTING ME NATSU STOP!" I yelled griping my wrist as if his hand were still there, burning me. I threw my head back and screamed in pain.

"NATSU STOP!" I yelled again. People gasped and Gray ran over to me, putting his arms on my shoulders to sooth me.

"Shh Lucy calm down calm down. I'm right here. Grays right here Lucy." He said. At the sound of Grays voice, i clinged to him as if my life depended on it. Mira-Chan also came to my side, rubbing my back as if it could relive the fear. Gray whispered soothing words in my ear and i soon relaxed.

"L-Lucy? What do...what do you mean i was hurting you? You know i would never hurt you Luce." Natsu said, with sad written all over his features. At that statement, i let out a loud sob. Gray hugged me tighter and then handed me to Gajeel, who carried me to the bar and sat me down on the counter. I rocked back and fourth, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Natsu stop your hurting Natsu it burns. Natsu stop your hurting me. Stop Natsu it burns." That's all i would say. Gajeel hugged me hesitantly.

"Calm down Bunny girl." He said. But i still kept going.

"Lucy why would you say-"

"SHUT IT NATSU!" Gray yelled, making Natsu look at him surprised. He to got angry.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP GRAY! TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH HER! WHY DOES SHE KEEP SAYING THAT IM HURTING HER! ANSWER ME GRAY!" Natsu yelled, causing fire to start to ripple around him. At the sight of this, I screamed and cried out in agony, causing me to fall off the counter.

"LUCY!" Gajeel and Mira-Chan yelled, running over to me. Gajeel picked me up and this time, carried me bridal style.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY NATSU!" Gray yelled back at Natsu, who had a look of pure confusion in his face.

"Wait, what do you me-"

"Natsu, you don't remember what you did to Lucy yesterday?" Mira-Chan asked. Natsu shook his head and Mira sighed.

I was clinging on to Gajeels shirt, but started to calm down.

"Natsu, yesterday you walked into Fairy Tail and sat down next to Lucy. She asked if you were okay but you ignored her. Then she put her hand on your shoulder and you shrugged it off harshly, growling at her and telling her not to touch you. And then i yelled at you and told you to apologize to her. Instead you got up and started to walk away. Lucy-Chan went t reach out to grab your wrist, but you grabbed hers instead. Your hand light on fire and wrapped around Lucy's hand, causing her to yell at you and tell you to stop, and that it was burning." Mira said as she took a deep breath and was about to go on when she heard me yell, "STOP NATSU! NATSU STOP IT BURNS! YOUR HURTING ME NATSU STOP!" And then i quieted down when Gajeel pulled me closer to my chest. Mira quickly wiped a tear from her eyes and went on.  
"Then Gray came in, and pulled you away from Lucy just enough for her to pull away from you. But...But.." Mira couldn't go on any more and Gray finished.

"But you slapped her, really really hard across the face, causing her to fall over and scream out. Then you grabbed onto her leg and she yelled again, begging you to please stop. But you wouldn't. And that's when i knocked you in the head causing you to go unconscious." Gray finished.

"NATSU STOP PLEASE YOUR HURTING ME NATSU! NATSU!" I yelled and grabbed on to Gajeels neck, pulling him closer as if i could just hide in him. The memories rushed back and my injuries started to throb. I started re-stating what i said yesterday.

"MY HEART HURTS GRAY...IT HURTS HE BROKE MY HEART GRAY!" i yelled. At the sound of his name, Gray ran over to Lucy and took her from Gajeel, carrying her bridal style and whispering comforting words in her ear and she soon, turned back to who she was this morning.

"I...i don't believe it. You guys are lying, STOP LYING!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu.." Happy said, stopping in front of him and then flying over to sit on Lucy's chest. As a reaction, Lucy clung to Happy and Gray.

"YOU GUYS ARE LYING TO ME! I WOULD NEVER HURT LUCY! NEVER! I WOULD NEVER LAY A FINGER ON HER IN THAT WAY!" Natsu yelled again.

"NATSU IT-"

"Its okay Gray...I...i got this." I said, crawling out of his arms. He looked at me with worry but set me down carefully. I stumbled a little, trying to find my balance on one foot.

"LUCE! LUCE TELL THEM ITS NOT TRUE!" Natsu yelled.

"SHUT UP NATSU! IT IS TRUE! AS MUCH AS I HATE TO SAY IT... ITS AS TRUE AS YOU AND ME AND GRAY AND FAIRY TAIL! YOU DID THAT TO ME YESTERDAY NATSU! YOU SLAPPED ME, CAUSING THIS TO FORM ON MY CHEEK, AND YOU BURNED ME NATSU! ACCEPT WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. He looked at me with pure shock.

"B-But Luce you-"

"NATSU! STOP! NO BUTS! GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NATSU. WE COME BACK FROM A MISSION AND YOUR HYPER AS EVER. AND THEN THE NEXT DAY YOU ATTACK ME! GOD, AND I HAD MY HOPES UP! OF YOU FEELING THE SAME WAY I DO. YEAH, YEAH I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT WAY NATSU! I LOVE YOU, MORE THEN A FRIEND NATSU! BUT WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY...what happened to that Natsu i loved." I yelled, trailing off at the end. His eyes widened and something snapped in him. He looked at me, and smirked. A smirk that i've never seen play on his face. It caused shivers down my spine.

"Oh Lucy." He said, smirk growing. My eyes widened and fear racked my body causing me to fall. In mere seconds, Natsu was out of the chair and walking towards me, a frightening smirk still playing on his features.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lucy P.O.V

"Oh Lucy." Natsu said, smirk growing. In mere seconds he was out of the chair and walking towards me. I crawled back And Gray pushed Natsu to the ground. But he lit on fire causeing him to jump up. The sight of fire threw me over the edge and i screamed.

"NATSU DON'T DO THIS AGAIN! STOP PLEASE!" I yelled trying desperatly to find somwhere to escape. Soon, all the wizards had joined in to stop Natsu. Wizards including Gajeel, Gray, Mira-Chan, Juvia, and well you get the point. I was just about to yell out Erzas Name who wasnt here cause she was on a mission untill the doors of Fairy Tail flung open revealing Erza.

3rd person P.O.V

Erza busted through Fairy Tails door, ready to give out orders to the peple who needed them. But no one was at the table. Erza looked around confused untill she saw people fighting over by the bar. Erza rolled her eyes and started walking to the group. Thats when she caught sight of a wrecked Lucy. Erzas eyes widened and she imediatly ran over to her friends aid.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was looking around franticaly for my keys that werent on my waist band anymore.

"LUCY!" Someone yelled. Thinking it was Natsu, I backed into the bar hitting my head in the process.

"NO NATSU STOP STOP!" I yelled. Then my wrist was touched and i flinched.

"NATSU STOP IT BURNS! YOUR HURTING ME NATSU STOP!" I yelled.

"Lucy? Lucy wats going on? Natsu isnt burning you its just me." Erza said, concern written all over. I looked up from behind my NON-injured arm and my eyes lit up. I clucng to Erza so hard and she hugged back just as hard.

"Lucy? What happened to you-" Erza was inturrupted by Gray getting thrown across the room. Natsu walked out of the group, fire everywhere. seeing this Lucy again yelled out.

"AHH NATSU STOP IT BURNS IT BURNS!" I yelled, causeing Erza to look at me, then Gray, then Natsu.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled, getting up and walking over to Natsu, ready to punch him in the face. Natsu turned her way and gave her a deadly glare causeing Erza to go off guard. Natsu punched Erza so hard she went flying just like Gray.

"NATSU STOP PLEASE!" I yelled, getting his attention. He smirked again and started walking over to me. I tried to back up again but i was cornered.

"Natsu please...please." I said. I looked around and almost gasped. Many wizards were lying on the ground injured. Gray was unconcious and Mira-chan was bleeding pretty badly. Erza probably had a bone broken by the impact from Natsu. More tears welled up in my eyes as i looked at Natsu.

"Natsu...just take me. Don't...don't hurt them any more ple-" And then i was knocked out.

"Thats all you needed to say, Luce." Natsu said.

3rd person P.O.V

"LUCY!" Erza yelled, trying to get up from her position.

Natsu looked over at Erza and glared, making her flinch. Then he picked Lucy up bridal style and shot through the roof with her, leaving messed up mages in Fairy Tail.

"LUCY!" People yelled. Gray struggled to get up and looked around franticaly for Natsu and Lucy. But they were no where in site.

"WERES LUCY!" He yelled.

"Gray...he...he took Lucy-Chan...im sorry, i tried everything." Mira-Chan said, holding the arm that was bleeding the most.

"SHIT!" Gray yelled.

Natsu's P.O.V

I ran far out into the woods, cloaking my scent. When i reached the place that Igneel showed me, i set Lucy down softly on the grass and ran inside the cottage for pillows and blankets. Then ran back out to cover Lucy. I layed down next to her, watching her sleep (i know that sounded stalker-like lol). I lifted my hand and brushed strands of hair out of her face. God she is so beautiful i thugh, smiling. She started to stir and i prepared for the worst. Then she shot up screaming her head off.

"NATSU STOP IT BURNS! STOP NATSU YOUR HURTING ME STOP! NATSU!" She yelled. Guilt and sadness hit me in the gut hard causing me to cough. She looked strait at me and her eyes widened in horror. I sat up and looked at her with a lazy face.

"No no no...please tell me you didnt hurt them Natsu." she said, looking around.

I looked down and sighed.

"Not after you said for me to take you, Luce." I said, grabing her hand. She imediatly pulled away and backed into a tree.

"NO NATSU STOP IT BURNS! NATSU PLEASE STOP! YOUR HURTING ME NATSU STOP! NATS-" She yelled. Tears welled up in my eyes and i got up and hugged her, making her stp the yelling. Tears poured out of my eyes and i buried my face in her hair.

"God Luce, i...i can't belive i did that to you." I said.

It was quiet for a long time, nly the sounds of crying were heard. Then Lucy broke the silence.

"N-Natsu...why? Why did you do it? You..Natsu it hurt so bad, not just the places you were burning me in...god Natsu you broke my heart. Why...WHY NATSU WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Lucy said, yelling the last part out. I sobbed out louder.

"Lucy...That...that wasnt me. The dragon...on stage one it takes over and does what it please to his soon to be mate. Lucy im so so-"

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled, pushing me off.

I looked at her confused and my eyes widened when i realized what i just said.

"You..s-soon to b-be mate? M-Me?" She asked.

I let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of my head.

"Thats a lot of explaining Luce." I said. When she didnt answer, i sighed. But before i was able to explain, i caught several glimpses of her injuries and gasped. I crawled over to her and put my hand on the burn on her leg, making her flinch and yell out.

"NATSU PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGA- NO NATSU...Natsu?" She said, breathing the last part out as fire encased her knee.

"Im healing you Luce, calm down." I said, chuckling. She seemed to relax and i removed my hand from her knee. The burn was gone but it would leave a scar. Then i moved to her wrist. She flinched again and said, "N-Natsu be careful with that one, it was hurt the most." She said, breathing heavly. I nodded and started to heal it. It took longer then i expected.

"Luce...Im...Im so so so sorry. Gah, you dont know how sorry i am Luce." I said, useing my other hand to wipe my eyes. It was taking forever to heal her wrist.

"N-Natsu could you please give me a good explanation of why you did it." She said, looking down at me. I locked eyes with her and almost did a double take. God can she get anymore beautiful i said to myself. i quickly looked back down t her wrist as a slight blush rose on my cheeks.  
"Well...call me weird or something, but...its mateing season for me." I said and heard her gasp. I tok a glance at her but quickly looked away.

"B-But...Natsu that doesn't explain why you attacked me." She said and i chuckled when i could hear the frown in her voice.

"It does explain it Luce. On the first stage of mating season, the dragon comes out and does whatever it pleases t his soon to be mate. I wasnt expecting mine to attack you Luce. Really i wasn't and i am so so so sorry. And then stage 2, is to take the soon to be mate away from were ever she was and out were they'll be alone for a month." I chuckled, " You should know what stage 3 is Luce." I said, the blush on my cheeks darkening. I finished with the wrist and went to her face. I touched her cheek again and she flinched.

"Sorry." I said, and then started healing. I didnt look her in the eye, after what i just told her about mates and stuff, she probably hates me. I was knocked out of my thoughts when something cold touched my cheek. I looked to see what it was and my blush rose. Her hand is on my cheek! I yelled inside my head. She giggled.

"Natsu...your blushing." She said and giggled some more. The blush got darker each passing second. I looked at her in the eye and she was smiling at me.

"Why is the almighty Natsu blushing?" She asked, eyebrows raised in humor.

"U-Uhh c-cause U-Umm...I-Im...embarrased." I said. She giggled again. God how i love it when she giggles.

"Embarrassed? Natsu embarrased? Of what exactly?" She asked, face filled with complete humor.

"U-uhh well t-technacaly i-i just t-told you t-that y-you were going to..." couldn't finish the sentence as i looked away from her.

"be your mate.' She finished. My face was redder then blood by now. My hand that was healing her cheek was the only thing i was focusing on now. I heard her giggle again and then she pulled my face to look her again. She smiled and pulled me in, whispering in my ear.

"Natsu, yoou should only be embarrased if the mate refuses to do it." She whispered. Shivers of pleasure went down my spine and she pulled away. I saw her blushing to. I couoldnt help myself, and i leaned in and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Natsu, you should only be embarrased if the mate refuses to do it." I whispered in his ear, a blush rising on my cheeks. I pulled away and looked at him. And then i was caught off guard by soft lips pressing into mine ever so gently. My legs turned to jell-O when i kissed back. He removed his hand from my cheek, bringing it down to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

(this is the Rated M Part, if you dont want to read it then skip the italics okay)

_The kiss got rougher. He layed me down on the blanket and never broke the kiss. His hand roamed down my sides untill he reached the hem of my shirt. He slowly sliped his hand inside my shirt and started rubbing my belly and sides. I gasped, causeing him to stick his tounge inside my mouth. Gosebumps rose on my skin at his touch and a shiver ran down my spine. His hand stoped at the hem of my bra and pulled away from the kiss to look at me for apporvol. I smiled and kissed him rougher this time. His hand slid over to cup my bra and i gasped again. He bit my bottom lip and i moaned. He started to squeez my chest making me wither under him. He chuckled against my lips and i found my shirt not on anymore. He reached his hands behind my back and uncliped my bra, throwing it to were my shirt was too. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down to my chest. I blushed and hid my chest, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. He tsked and removed my hands, useing one of his hands to pin them above me. His head lowered to my neck and he started biting and sucking all the way down to my breasts. He stopped on the right one and just stared. I was about to say something when his mouth ravished my nipple. I moaned loudly and arched into him, wanting to feel more of his touch. He pushed me down and started teasing my left nipple, making me wither and moan under him._

_"N-Natsu...ahh...p-please s-stop..mnmmm...t-teasing me." I said. He looked up at me and smirked, removing his mouth and leaning in to whisper in my ear._

_"Oh? Does Lucy like what i do to her? Does Lucy like it when i suck her nipple, huh?" He asked rather suductivly. He squeezed my breasts and barley touched my nipple. I wimpered and tried to arch into him but i pushed me back down._

_"U-Uhh y-yes...i-i l-like it when N-Natsu does t-that." I said, looking away from his smirking gaze. He chuckled and moved away, his warmth lingering for a second and then leaving. I looked over to see where he was when a huge wave of pleasure washed over me. I moaned loudly and looked down. Natsus face was in my chest, ravashing my nipple and his hands where on my hips, moving thim up and down along his tight groin._

_"N-NATSU!" I moaned throwing my head back. I felt his breathing hitch along with mine. He moaned against my nipple, making pleasure rock threw me again._

_"N-NATSUUUU!" I moaned out. He removed his mouth from my nipple and looked up at me. My hips were now moving on there own, cause more waves of pleasure. I moaned again and his mouth caught on to mine, moaning inside my mouth. He reached down again and stoped my hips from moving. I wimpered and tried moving again but he growled._

_"N-Natsu i-i want.." I Said not beiing able to finish my sentence._

_"I know Lucy...just...this is your first time and all and...i..i dont want to hurt you so im trying to hold back Luce." He said, face buried in my neck._

_"I-It doesnt feel good..Natsu?" I asked, worry painting my voice. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer._

_"It feels SOOOOO Damn good Lucy." He said, making me blush. I smiled, He's holding back for me I thought. His hands roamed down my body untill it reached the hem of my pants. He slowly started sliping them off, keeping his face in my neck. I wiggled around helping him pull them off. When they were off, he started to pull off my underwear off too. Seconds later, i was fully naked._

_"U-uhh Natsu?" I asked, seeing as his face was still buried in my neck thinking he was asleep._

_"Yeah Luce?" He replied._

_"Are...you okay?" I asked, bringing my hands up to tangle them in his hair as if too sooth him._  
_He chuckled._

_"Luce...im better then okay, i mean, im about to have sex with the girl i've loved since i layed eyes on her. Im more then okay, Luce." He said. I blushed big time and butterflies invaded my stomache._

_"Y-You love me?" I asked, biting my lip in happiness._

_"I love you sooo much Luce. Do...Do you lo-" I interupted him with a full on passinate kiss. He was supriesed at first but kissed back. I leaned up in a sitting position and crawled onto his lap, my legs wrapped around him. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled away and set my forhead on his and smiled._

_"I love you...so so so so much Natsu." I said. His eyes lit up and he smiled really big. He leaned in to kiss me again and i giggled. I pulled his...half shirt off his jacket that he always wore and then his scarf. I never broke the kiss. I rubbed my hands along his well tone muscular abs causing him to have gosebumps. I then lifted myself up a litte so that i could get his pants off. I struggled and he chuckled and helped me. When he was only in his boxers i broke the kiss and looked down, eyes widening. Even though his boxers were still on, i could clearly see that he was huge. I Gulped and started to pull his boxers off. When they were discarded, i gasped._

_"H-Huge.." I said, not knowing that i said it out loud. He chuckled._

_"Like what you see, Lucy?" He asked. I turned to face him and he was smirking. I nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. He leaned in for a kiss and reached his hand down, touching the most sensitive part of my body. I gasped and bucked my hip in his hand. He started Massaging my clit, making my vision fuzzy. Then he inserted a finger and started pumping it slow at first and then faster. I moaned loudly and he stuck another finger in, then another. He used his thumb to stroke my clit._

_"Ohhh Natsuuu." I moaned, throwing my lips onto his. Right when i was about to hit the peak he stoped. I whimpered and pulled away. I was about to say something when a sharp pain rocked my body. I screamed and looked down, noticing he was inserting himself. He pushed my hips down more, causing me to scream louder. I grabbed on to him and hugged him, letting my tears fall onto his shoulder._

_"N-Natsu it hurts." I said, burrying my face in his neck._

_"I know Luce i know, just bear with me it's almost over." He said. I nodded and tried to breath deeply as he pushed me further. Then he stopped and let me adjust to him. My face was still buried in his neck as i breathed heavly. Soon, the pain was replaced with waves of pleasure. I bit my lip, pulling away to look at him. I gasped. He had his fist clenched so hard to the dirt that blood started to trail frm hi hands because of his nails. He had his eyes closed shut and he was breathing heavly._

_"Natsu...you don't have to hold back anymore." I said. He opened and eye and i smiled. And then something flicked in him. He grabbed ontop my hips and started pounding me into him. I gasped and Moaned loudly and he growled and moaned._

_"N-NATSU!: I moaned. I started seeing stars and damn were those stars really pretty. My hips started meeting his thrusts and the plesure grew. I moaned out his name again and he moaned out mines. He Started Pumping faster and harder,, hitting all my walls. I threw my head back and screamed his name, my climax only a little out of reach._

_"L-LUCY IM G-GONNA...LUCY!"_

_"NATSU!" We both yelled in sync as we rocked out our climax. We dropped to the ground, Me ontop Of him and him still inside of me. I layed on his chest, tracing patterns on his abs while he did the same to my back. Everything was perfect at that moment. I smiled and kissed his chest, loving the way it smelled. I lifted my hips a little and pulled out of him, then grabbed the cover that he brought out and covered us. Then i layed back on his chest, tracing more circles. None of us said a word, not wanting to ruin the after glow. After a couple minutes Natsu spoke up_.

* * *

"Lucy, someones coming." He said calmly. I panicked. But he just chuckled.

"Its just Gray and Erza. We stay like this and fake we're sleeping they'll get the idea that were still having sex." He said. I blushed at the last part. I nodded and layed back on him, tracing more circles on his chest while he traced circles on my back. Soon, i fell asleep.

Natsu's P.O.V

I sighed and smiled. I am the happiest guy on earth right now. I just had sex with my love, id be crazy if i wasnt happy. I watched as Lucy slept and smiled. My thoughts were disrupted when i sensed that Gray and Erza finally found us.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking their way. Shock went through my body when i also sensed that Gajeel was with them too. They walked out of the bush and looked at us closely. And then a dark blush rose on Grays and Erzas cheeks. Gajeel just smirked.

"I should have known thats why you acted like that." Gajeel said. I smirked and started playing with Lucy's hair.

"Don't tell me you just thought i was going crazy." I said, turning to smirk at Gajeel.

"You were going crazy BAKA!" Erza yelled. Lucy started to stir and she wraped her arms around my torso. I looked at her then smiled, then looked back at Erza and gave her a glare to tell her to shut up.

"Opps...sorry" She said.

"Anyway, i was not going crazy. If you haven't noticed, its mating season Baka." I said, smiling at Lucy as i played with her hair.

"Okay so let me get this strait, you take Lucy into the woods-"

"Yup."

"And im guessing watch her while she was unc-"

"Yup."

"And then have se-"

"Yup."

"Oh my god...OUR LUCY HAS BEEN DE-MMMPHGS" Erza was cut off by Gajeel covering her mouth.

"Quiet, the girl is sleeping." He said.

I sighed.

"If you guys were planning on comming to take me back to Fairy Tail then i suggest you leave. Me and Lucy woont be back for a month." I said.

"Why a month?" Gray asked.

"Cause you gotta stay alone with your mate and.." Gajeel started but trailed off when he didn't want to say it.

"And have sex with the mate most of the time." I said calmly.

Gray And Erza And Gajeel blushed like mad. I looked over at them and rolled my eyes.

"What its not like im going to have sex with her 24/7 Bakas. Im going to take her out. You know, have fun with her. I want to re-pay her for what i did to her." I said, rubbing the scar on her wrist.

"Oh yeah i've been meaning to ask, why does she have burns so bad like that?" Erza asked. I sighed.

"Hold on, ill explain to you guys in a minute. Look away real quick while i get dressed." I said. They nodded and walked back into the woods. I carefully Set Lucy on the ground and quickly got dressed in my clothes. I was about to call them back when i felt a hand grip my shirt. I looked down to see Lucy holding on to me, but she was still asleep. I smiled and sighed. I gently grabbed her and set her on my lap, making sure to cover as much as i can. It was a little chilly out so i grabbed some sticks near by and set them in a pile, careful not to wake the sleeping girl in my arms. Then i lit it on fire and called them back.

* * *

Sorry guys, that chapter was a bit long lol. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gray, Gajeel, And Erza

Natsu P.O.V

"You guys can come back now." I said. They walked back and sat around the fire.

"So, are you going to tell me why shes burnt like hell?" Erza asked. I looked at Gray, as if telling him to tell her.

"You know more then i do Gray, so just tell her." I said, looking away.

"Oh yeah, i gotta kick your ass for what you did Flame brain." Gray said smirking. I turned and glared at him and was about to reply when i heard Erza groan.

"Just- Tell- Me- What- Happened." She said, clearly frustrated.

Gray sighed.

"A couple days ago, Natsu uh kinda attacked Lucy." Gray said. Her eyes widened and she shot up, grabing Natsu by the collar and was about to punch him square in the face when a hand stoped her. Erza looked down and so did i and Lucys hand was on Erzas Fist. She smiled up at them.

"It wasn't his fault Erza." She said. My eyes widened and then i smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Mornin beautiful." I said, smiling warmly at her.

"Mornin handsom." She said, smiling back just as warmly. She looked up at erza and then at the boys.

"U-Uhh could you guys turn around for a minute so i could get dressed?" She asked. They nodded and turned around. Lucy got up from my lap and wrapped the blanket around her as she walked over to her clothes and got dressed. I looked back at Erza and she was glareing at me. I flinched. Erza went and sat back down were she was. Lucy soon came back and i pulled her in my lap, Sliding my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder. She smiled and pecked my lips and i did the same.

"Ok you guys can turn around now." She said. They turned around and chuckled. I gave them a confused look.

"Bunny girl, your hair looks like it has a birds nest." Gajeel said smirking. She blushed and franticaly tried to smooth her hair out with her fingers. Erza giggled and reached in her pocket...or at least i think it was a pocket, and handed Lucy a hairbrush. Lucy took it and tried brushing her hair out. I chuckled and took it from her, brushing her hair myself.

"Okay tell me the details. What happened exactly when he attacked you Lucy?" Erza asked. I saw her stiffen but she relaxed.

"Well, the day before, was fine, Natsu being as stupid as ever. Right Gray?" She asked. Gray chuckled.

"I still don't understand how he didn't see it." He said.

"Huh? I was not being dumb!" I said, defending myself. Lucy giggled.

"Yeah you were Natsu. How did you not see that Lucy liked you." Gray said. Lucy blushed.

I thought back to that day. How Gray said it looked like we were kissing i i thought she was sick cause...her...face...was...OHHHHH!

"OHHH! That why your face was red Huh Luce?" I asked chuckling.

"OHHH...Baka." She said sticking her tounge out at me. I smirked and looked at it and she easily got the signle, Putting her tounge back in my mouth.

"Anyway. Well the day after that. Natsu walked into Fairy Tail, looking...i don't know sick. He sat by me and asked Mira-Chan for the regular. I asked him what was wrong but he ignored me. So i...i put my hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off harshly telling me not to touch him. Mira-Chan yelled at him and told him to apoligize. Instead He got up and started to walk away. I reached my hand out to grab his wrist but...but instead he grabbed mine." She stopped and took a deep breath. It hurt hearing her say this.

"It didnt burn at first. But then i saw the fire that wrapped around our hands. It...it hurt like hell. I kept telling him to stop, that it was burning and and...NATSU STOP! ITS BURNING NATSU! NATSU YOUR HURTING ME! NATSU STOP!"

She yelled falling out of my lap and grabbing her wrist as if still trying to pull my hand away from her wrist again. My eyes widened and i leaned over her trying to calm her.

"Lucy...Lucy babe calm down. Calm down please Lucy!" I yelled, tears staring to stream down my face.

"NATSU! NATSU YOUR HURTING ME STOP! NATSU IT BURNS!" She yelled more. Tears streamed faster. I bent down and Hugged her, litting us on fire and healing her.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YO-" Gray yelled but got interupted by Gajeel.

"He's not hurting her. He's soothing her." He said. I hugged Lucy tighter as tears streamed down our faces.

"Shhh... Calm down Lucy." I said. Her arms soon wrapped around me pulling me closer. The fire died down and everything went silent.

"I-Im sorry...I kinda lost it there for a sec..." She said. I hugged her tighter.

"Don't say sorry, i don't blame you..." I said. She sniffled and pulled away, wiping her eyes. Erza pushed past me and bent down to hug her.

"Lucy im so sorry. I should have been there when that happened. It probably broke your heart. No not probably, i bet it did since before i left you told me you loved him. I should have been there to stop it and save your love Lucy!" She said. My eyes went wide and a blush rose on my cheek.

She's loved me since that..wow. I thought to myself.

"E-ERZA..CANT...BREATH!" Lucy said as she tried to breath.

"Oh sorry." Erza said, pulling away. I looked at Lucy and she was blushing. She looked at me and i smiled brightly, and then winked at her. She got the idea, blushed redder then blood and looked away. I smirked.

"Okay well, lets drop that subject about what happened and how i attacked her okay." I said, lookin at Erza then Gray then Gajeel.

"Uhh Gray...Thank You. You were there when it happened and stopped it. You were there even after he attacked me, trying to comfort me. You helped me yesterday morning when i walked in Fairy Tail. Thank you so much." Lucy said, looking over at Gray then getting up and hugging him. He hugged back and said, "Anytime Lucy." Se pulled back and smiled. Then walked over to me and intertwining our fingers. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well, we should get going. Cya Bunny Girl, make sure to use protection Natsu." He said. I smirked and looked at Lucy who was as bright as a tomatoe.

"Ill get your for de-flowering Lucy Natsu." Erza said and got up. Lucy blushed brighter.

"Flame brains all grown up. Don't hurt her in bed." Gray said winking. I felt Lucy let go of my hand and i looked down and she wasnt there. I looked around and saw she ran all the way to a tree and sat down, rocking back and fourth with her hands on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"I'll try not to." I said, looking over at Lucy and smirking when i saw she almost fell backward from embarrasment. They left and i walked over to lucy wraping my arms around her waist.

"Calm down Luce, they walked in on us while you were sleeping. Who wouldn't get the idea that we had fun last night."

I said smirking. she playfully punched me in the arm.

"S-SHUT UP."

* * *

Ill update again tomarrow guys, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I KNOW YOU HATE THIS BUT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, Kairi here ^^

I know you guys HATE this author notes but i need your guys opinion in order for me to keep writing.

So, Natsu and Lucy have to stay together, alone, for 1 month. I want your guys opinion on if i should put like 2 more rated M chapters, at the least 1 more rated M chapter. I just need to know your guys opinion.

OR

I don't do the rated M parts anymore, and, make the rest of the story just romantic while Natsu takes Lucy out because of what he did.

If you guys pick the Rated M though then trust me there will still be a lot of romantic stuff ;)

Well please review this and tell me what you think, id like to here opinions from my fans ^^

OH!

One more thing ^^

I take anime story requests.

The story's i would write is Shugo Chara, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Fruits Basket, Maybe Blue exorcist (don't get me wrong on this but if you pick Rin And shiemi i will still do it but i HATE that couple) And i also do Naruto ^^ So i take requests ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Day 1

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOONER :/ ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND OPINIONS, THEY REALLY HELPED. Now i will be making a couple or so more chapters of Rated M since most people wanted them :D

OH And this is to FlameStars, I love that couple ^^ Just PM me and tell me the rateing and i will get right on it ^^

THANK YOU AGAIN ^^

Lucy's P.O.V

I yawned loudly and stretched. I opened my eyes only to close them again from the sun that was peaking through the clouds. Once my eyes were ajusted i looked around and had to suppress a giggle. We were still, laying out in the forest naked with only 1 blanket and 1 pillow. I looked down and noticed i was laying on top of Natsu who was still sound asleep, considering he was snoring. I giggled again and blushed, 'he's so cute when he sleeps' I thought. I looked around for my clothes, and spotted them below our feet, ripped and torn. An anime vein popped out of my forehead along with a sweatdrop. And then, a large blush rose on my cheeks and as on reaction, i hid my face in Natsu's chest, trying to hid the blush that was forming its way onto my cheeks. After a while i revomved my face from his chest and looked at him. He was snoreing up a storm. I rolled my eyes 'Typical Natsu.' I thought. I smiled and tried to sit up, but was stopped by the cold air that hit my breasts.  
I gasped and imediatly Layed back down onto Natsu, trying to pull the covers over me. When i only succeded in pulling them over my butt, i cuddled into Natsu and made his hands wrapp around my back. It was freezing out, and it looked like it was going to rain. As on sync, it started to rain. I squealed lowly and cuddled deeper into Natsu, taking deep breaths so i wouldn't shiver and wake Natsu. I wrapped my ars tightly around his neck, trying to bring some of his warmth to me. It started raining harder and i started to breath shallowly. I breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly. I started shaking as the rain got harder and harder. Shivers racked my body and i let out a low wimper. 'Its sooo cold' I thought, grabbing onto Natsu tighter. I didn't want to wake him, but then i did. I breathed in again, trying to calm my breathing and my shivers. about 30 minutes later, the rain stopped just a litte, which wasn't by much cause it was still pouring. Natsu wasnt wet at all, i was technacly sheilding him from the rain, trying so hard not to wake him up. He started to stir under me, but i could hardly feel him anymore, i was to cold to feel anything. He yawned under me and started to remove his hand from my back. But as quick as lightning, i pulled it back on and dugged my face deeper into his neck.

"L-Luce? Whats..Oh My God." Natsu said tiredly from under me. I lifted my head from his neck to look at him. I dont know if i smiled or not since i can't feel my face. But if i did then thats would be one hell of a smile.

"M-Morinig, sl-sleeping b-beauty." I said, and then quickly hid my face in his neck again.

"oh my god Luce, your freezing. Why didn't you wke me up Luce!" Natsu said, yelling at the end. I flinched at his tone.

"G-Gomen Natsu...you looked s-so peaceful when y-you were sleeping...s-so i didnt want to w-wake you up, a-and i sheilded y-you from the r-rain. G-Gomen Natsu..." I said, lifting Myself shakely from ontop of him. I didn't look him in eye as i sat up, moving to get my already ripped up clothes. I gasped in shock when i was pulled back down onto Natsu.  
"God im sorry Luce, i didnt mean to yell at you. I just got worried cause you could get hypothermia in this we- Luce?"

He said. My eyes were starting to close shut but i managed to speak barley above a whisper.

"N-Natsu...im cold. I can't feel anything." I said, shivering.

"SHIT!" He said as he got up, wrapping the blanket around me and him, and then running off. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second.

"Im...tired." I said.

"No you gotta stay awake for me, no sleeping." He said, looking strait ahead, running full speed.

"Natsu...natsu could you hand me the cover, im really cold.." I said, reaching out for the blanket.

"L-Luce...the cover is on you.." He said. Then he stopped and my eyes closed shut.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Oh my god Luce, your freezing. Why didnt you wake me up Luce!" I said, raising my voice at the end.

"G-Gomen Natsu... you looked s-so peaceful when y-you were sleeping...s-so i didnt want to w-wake you up, a-and i sheilded y-you from the r-rain. G-Gomen Natsu.." She said, sitting up and reaching over for her already shredded clothes. I was punched in the gut with guilt and regret. I quickly pulled her back down on to me.

"God im sorry Luce, i didnt mean to yell at you. I just got worried cause you could get hypothermia in this we- Luce?" I said, stopping when her breath started to get slow and ragged.

"N-Natsu...im cold. I cant feel anything." She said as she started to shake. My eyes widened. No...No.

"SHIT!" I yelled, jumping up and sprinting towards the cottage.

"Im..tired." She said. My eyes widened more and i looked down at here.

"No you gotta stay awake for me, no sleeping." I said, running full speed towards the cottage. When i could finally see it, i ran faster.

"Natsu...Natsu could you hand me the cover, im really cold.." She said. A tear managed to fall from my eye but it was wiped away by the wind.

"L-Luce...the cover is on you.." I said, then i stopped in front of the cottage. I kicked opened the door, glad that it was strong enough not to fall off, and layed her on the couch. I ran over to my room and grabbed dozens and dozens of blankets. Then as quick as lightning, i slipped on a pair of shorts and ran over to the naked, sleeping girl on the couch. I tucked her into the covers and went under the covers to, pulling her close to my body and lighting us on fire, so that she had enough warmth. I stared at her, rubbing my hands through her frozen hair.

"You care to much, Luce." I whispered in her ear before falling fast asleep.

Lucy P.O.V

I stired, my bones aching. I opened my eyes just a little to see where we were. But instead, i met Natsu's Peaceful face, sleeping soundly. I smiled and looked around, noticing that i, was naked, but he, had shorts on. I raised an eyebrow.  
'Wered he get those, all our clothes are ripped off and soaked from the rain. My eyes widened. THE RAIN! I attempted to pull Natsu close again to keep him and me warm, when, i was already warm, Laying on a soft couch, with covers, and engulfed in fire. Natsus arms pulled me closer and as a reaction my face buried into his chest.

"I see your awake, beautiful." He said. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, what happened any-"

"Are you cold anymore? Can you feel anything? What abut your legs? Can you feel them?" Natsu said, throwing questions at me.

I giggled and pulled him close to me.

"Im fine Natsu. Actualy, right now i feel mre then fine." I said, blushin at the last part. I heard him sigh in relife as he pulled me closer to him and buried his face n my wet hair.

"Thats good to hear." He said. We just sat lat that for a while. Enjoying each others company and warmth. But the momment was destroyed when lightning crackled making thunder shake the house. I jumped up and yelped.

"KYAAA!" I yelled as i buried my face in Natsu's neck. I wasnt exactly afraid of thunderstorms but that part really scared me. He chuckled.

'Did..Did you just say, 'Kya'? Thats kawaii." He said. I blushed and pulled away just enough to see his face. He was smiling Widely. Then he sniffed and laughed. I raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. He leaned in, whispering in my ear.

"Lucy, you smell like sex." He said. My cheeks were redder then a tomato now. I jumped up and out of his arms, bringing the cover with me. He laughed louder and looked at me, and then pointed to the hallway. I glared at him and then walked angirly to the hallway, hoping to find the bathroom. To my luck, i did. I went in and locked the door, Turning on the shower and throwing the blanket off of me. After the shower, i stepped out and looked around, finding two towels next to the small mirror. I took one off the rack and wrapped it around me. Then i frowned.

"I have...no...clothes." I said to myself. I sighed and opened the door just enough to peak my head through.

"N-Natsu?" I said.

"Yeah babe." Came a distant reply. I blushed at the name.

"I...I dont have any clothes." I said, looking back and forth, trying to find were he was. I heared a small chuckle and then some feet comming my way. Natsu walked out of the room with some clothes in hand. He smiled at me and handed me the clothes, winking and walking back to the room. I smiled at his back and stuck my head back into the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter. I picked up a part of the outfit and noticed it was a set of uunderwear. Actualy, It was Pink lace, the color of Natsus hair. The bra seemed to be just the right size and so did the underwear. The bra had of course a lacy pattern, and the bottom layer of the bra was a really pretty soft pink. I smiled, they were pretty cute.

"Were did he get these from any way?" I asked myself, putting on the bra and underwear. Then i pulled another part of the outfit, which was the shirt. This was a black, plain strapless top. I pulled another part of the outfit and noticed it was a black skirt. It went just a little above mid-thigh and it had a white, loose belt with a bow at the end. I put both the shirt and the skirt on and it fit perfectly. I looked back at the counter and saw that there were more to the outfit. It was black, fishnet leggings and arm warmers. I put them on and look at myself in the body sized mirror that was behind the counter. I smiled widely.

"Well, for an all black outfit, this looks pretty cute on me." I said.

( imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1366&bih=644&tbm=isch&tbnid=staTcvPjptJ1lM:&imgrefurl= stories/7747836/whispers-of-a-soul-danny-phantom-love-story-info&docid=ACjrFPZVmxiHcM&imgurl= user_images/K/KE/KES/KESONAASHIEISGIRL/1218675624_1383_ &w=400&h=320&ei=_v0JUMHMDIii8ATmnuD2Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=906&vpy=274&dur=1856&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=108&ty=78&sig=115132364868083861180&page=3&tbnh=147&tbnw=173&start=58&ndsp=30&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:58,i:378 this is what it looks like)

I took the hairbrush from the cabinet and started brushing out my hair. For the final touch, i cliped the black bow in my hair that was set ontop of the outfit and then walked out the bathroom door. I walked around the house...or cottage and searched for Natsu. I stoped at the living room, which was supriseingly clean. The couch was blue and there was a flatscreen TV in front of it. The kitchen was simple, like any other normal kitchen. Then, in the long hallway there were two doors. One was a bathroom and the other one was, im guessing, a bedroom. I walked over to to the bedroom and slowly opened the door, peaking my head through. The first thing i saw was the love seat. It was next to the king-sized bed and there was yet another flat-screen TV in front of it. There were no posters on the wall, but, there were pictures. I looked more closely at the pictures, which wasnt close since i didnt wanna walk in the room. My eyes widened in supries. All of the pictures on the wall were pictures of me and Natsu. Ones we took after a succesful mission. Ones we took at Fairy Tail. Ones we took randomly. And ones we took at the beach. There were also individual pictures of me and individual pictures of Natsu. I smiled, 'so this must be Natsus house' I thought.

"Luce, the room isnt a monster, it will not eat you whole if you just walk in." Natsu said, his voice filled with humor. I jumped in shock and blushed. I then walked into the room, finding him on the bed smirking. He looked at me up and down and then whistled.

"You look pretty hot in black Luce." He said, getting up and walking towards me, gently grabbing my waist and pulling me in for a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Wered yu get these clothes, Natsu?" i asked.

"Erza took two tripes here. The second one was to bring you clothes, which ar all new." He said, burying my face in her hair. I giggled. I tiped my head back and planted a soft kiss oon his lips. He imediatly kissed back. After what seemed like seconds, he pulled back, setting his forehead ontop of mines.

"I wanna take you somewhere speacial today Luce." He said, smiling. I gave him a confused look and he chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

"You'll see." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SORRY AGAIN GUYS BUT IM DOING THIS FOR THE SHOOTINGS

Hey guys, i know you were all excited for a new chapter, but unfortanatly it isn't. Gomen :/

On friday, People were shot at the Batman premier at the Century 16 theater in Aurora. I just want to send my prayers to the victoms of that night. And i give my largest hope's to the people who are in the hospital at this moment.  
R.I.P To those who had their live's taken away from them on that night.

I just wanted to say that, i will be updateing soon ^^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys for taking so long to update. Lots of things have been going on recently. The biggest out of all is school though, its started to i havent had ANY time on my hands WHAT-SO-EVER!

Please understand, And i will try my hardest to update more often. Please understand.

Natsu: -Pouts- Kairi-chan, your making it all negative with the "Please understand" Stuff

Lucy: Shut up Natsu . Its okay Kairi-Chan, im sure they'll undertsand, school SUCKS.

Happy: Lucy, I dont think that helped with saying schools sucks.

Lucy: SHUT UP BAKA NEKO!

Happy: Oh, she got mad.

Natsu: Careful happy, this could be dangerous

Lucy: WHY YOOOOU-

Kairi: OKAAAY! Calm down guys calm down

Happy: Kairi-Chan does not own us or the anime!

Natsu: SHE ONLY OWNS THE PLOT LINE

Lucy: HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 9 OF KAIRI-CHANS STORY!

Chapter 9:

Lucy P.O.V

"Naaatttsssuuuuu, were are we going." I said, looking at the unfamilar surroundings.

"Youll see in a couple of minutes, Luce." He said, looking strait ahead.

"Thats what you said an hour ago Natsu." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard him chuckle and i turned to glare at him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"This time i mean it." He said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I blushed a little and squeezed his hand. As a response he squeezed mine back. I looked foward and smiled. After about 5 minutes, Natsu squeezed my hand again. I looked up at him and he pointed in front of him. I folowed his finger and almst imediatly my breath was caught in my throat.

There, right in front of us, was the most beautiful, beautiful house i have ever seen. Wait, Saying 'house' was an underestamate, IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MANSION I HAVE EVER SEEN.

I stared at Natsu and asked,

"When did you win the lottery!"

He chuckled and said, "Igneel showed me this place back when i was a kid. No one, NO ONE knows about this. I come here often to keep things clean and not dusty. A couple of days before the incident i bought some supplies like food and beds and stuff like that for the house." He said. I couldnt seem to take my eyes off of the mansion, and as it got closer my eyes got bigger.

Then i looked around and sweatdropped.

"Natsu, there was a mansion in the middle of...no where?"

"Yup." He said like it was something normal. I shook my head and giggled. After like a minute and a half we reached the house. Natsu unlocked the door and opened it, leaving some room so i could walk in first. I slowly, trying to see EVERYTHING, walked in, gasping at the sight.

I didnt know it was possible that the inside of this mansion could be more beautiful than the outside. My eyes lit up as a big smile spread across my face. Natsu grabbed my hand and took me up the loong spiraling stairs. After a second i noticed that he was taking his time, wanting me to see everything. I looked up at him and he smiled warmly. I blushed and smiled back. When we reached the top, my jaw fell. IT WAS LIKE A MAZE! There was a 4 way. On the right, was a looooooooooong hallway with a bunch of doors, on the left was another looong hallway except with less doors, in the front was yet another hallway, just shorter, and of course, behind me lead downstairs. I heard Natsu chuckle lightly while pulling me slowly to the hallway in front of us. We reached the end of the hallway were we stood in front of a light brown door. Natsu opened the door slowly to let me take it all in and when it was fully open, i almost fell back in shock. I could barley see the inside but what i could see was enough to take my breath away. I walked slowly into the room and my eyes sparkled. The whole room was a very pretty white. The room was HUGE! The first thing that caught my eye was the king sized bed in the middle of the room. It had blue blankets, millions of white and blue pillows, and...if i havent said it already..IT WAS HUGE! And then there was a love seat next to it, it was pure white. There was a 62 inch flat screen TV in front of the bed and it too, was white. On the other side of the room there was a BIG door. So, being curious me, i walked over to the door and slowly opened it. This time i did fall on my butt. Behind the door was a GIGANTIC closet. I mean it could have been a master bed room or the living room with how big it was. But instead, it was a freaking closet. I noticed that on the right side had boy clothes, on the other side had girl clothes. I put my hands to my mouth to try and keep the shock from comming out. I finally looked up at Natsu and he chuckled. He was about to say something when i jumped up and hugged him tight.

"L-Lucy...Cant...Breath." He said. I giggled and pulled away, giving him the biggest smile. He looked shocked at first but then smiled back, pulling me in by the waist and planting a soft, passionate kiss on my lips. I reacted fast, returning the kiss just as passionate. After a while, we pulled away and leaned our foreheads against one another, gasping like a panting dog on a hot summer day for air. To soon Natsu pulled away from our forhead touching moment and kissed me on the cheek. I frowned as he walked into the walk in closet. He pulled something out of one drawer and threw it at me, motioning me to the bathrom again. I gave him a 'WTF' face but he just looked away, going to the other side of the closet. My frown deepend as i walked to the bathroom again, locking it. As soon as the bathroom door was closed, i looked at the mysterious clothing Natsu threw at me. My eyebrow raised in humor as my eyes raked over the clothing. 'A bathing suit? But there;s no ocean around here...' I thought, cautiously slipping the bathing suit on. When i was in the bathing suit, i turned casualy to the side to look at myself in the body-length mirror hanging on the door. The bathing suit looked like this ( imgres?start=213&um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=595&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZfJL6Gcatdf91M:&imgrefurl= /anime/nekomimi-anime-swimsuits-pure-girls-desktop-wallpaper-1039758/&docid=cJAvhINmDInR-M&imgurl= /wallpaper/nekomimi_anime_swimsuits_pure_girls_desktop_1280x1024_ &w=1280&h=1024&ei=PaJoULGyDonm8gT3_oCYCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=121&vpy=99&dur=3067&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=104&ty=111&sig=115132364868083861180&page=9&tbnh=138&tbnw=173&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:213,i:139) Except, it was natsus hair color. A slight blush appeard on my cheeks but i shook it away, placing my regular clothes over my swim suit.

I skipped out of the bathroom, awfully hyper, and jumped onto Natsu's back, making him lose balance for just a sec. I giggled and jumped off, walking casualy in front of him and rasing a confused brow.

"Sooooo, why did you make me put a swimsuit on Natsu?" I asked, confusion writen all over my voice.

He chuckled and intertwined his hand in mines. "well, why dont we go see?" He whispered softly in my ear, making me shiver and giggle quietly.

"Ok." I whispered looking down and allowing him to drag me to wherever. I slapped myself mentaly, just now realizing that i've been acting all sorts of different. I sighed and looked up, staring at the back of Natsus head and biting my bottom lip.

"Hey...hey Natsu...do you re-"  
"WE'RE HERE LUCE!" He yelled exitedly. I frowned and decided to ask him later. He turned around and smiled at me, and i couldn't help but smile back. He moved out of the way, sweeping his arm out and gesturing the enviorment we were now in (That probably didnt make sense lol, my brain went dead when i wrote that sentence lol) I looked away from him only to feel a huge smile spread across my bright face. WE WERE AT A HOT SPRING! I squealed and hugged Natsu. I pulled away and giggled, poking Natsu and saying "Ya know, for a hot spring your not supposed to wear a swimsuit Natsu." r He raised a brow, his expression confused as ever. "Then, what are we supposed to wear?" He asked, tilting to his head to the side as if it'll help him think. I giggled and leaned in.

"Nothing." I whispered in his ear. I looked back at him and laughed. His face was as red as a tomatoe! He frowned and tackled me, making me sqeaul-scream, which was really disturbing by the way. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Well, shall we swim then" He asked, smiling and smirking at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I sighed nervously and looked at Natsu who still had a smirk on his face. Yeah, I was being a bit confident about all of this a couple minutes, but now that I'm butt naked and wrapped in a towel, it's making me un easy and nervous. Natsu, on the other hand, had a towel wrapped around his waist and he looked like he was going to die if he didn't get in soon. I cleared my throat, making Natsu focus his attention on me.  
"U-Uhh...N-Natsu...I'm kinda nervous now..." I said shyly. He looked at me and smiled.  
"About what, Luce?" He asked. I gestured to myself and then the spring and he quickly got the hint. Well that's a first. I thought.  
"No need to be nervous about this Luce. I already seen you naked twice." He said, winking. I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked at the water.  
"Well, yeah, but that's different." I whispered. Suddenly, hands were placed on my cheeks, making me look up at a smiling Natsu.  
"Not really Luce, cause I stared at your beautiful self the whole time you were naked. I don't see the difference in being naked again in front of me at a hot spring. Now come on, don't be so nervous, kay?" He said reassuringly. I sighed and then smiled. He smiled back and then placed his hands at the top of my towel, staring in my eyes the whole time as he pulled down my towel, letting it glide carefully to the floor. He wrapped his hands around my waist as he set his forehead on mine.  
"See, was that so hard, Luce?" He asked. I blush and shook my head. I reached down, not taking my eyes off of his as i slowly un-wravled his towel, letting that also slide to the ground. Then, after I was finished, I placed my hands on his shoulders.  
"It's not as hard as I thought it would be, Natsu." I said and he smiled then slowly grabbed my hand and walked me inside the water. When we were inside, I stood in front of Natsu who was leaning against some rocks a smirking at me. I gulped a wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling a bit self concious beneath his stare. He shook his head and grabbed my waist, bringing me into his naked body. Then he pulled my arms off of my chest and placed them around his neck. "I wanna see all of you, Luce." He whispered. I blushed and he chuckled, setting his forehead on mine. Then he leaned in a planted a sweet, soft kiss on my lips.

{ANOTHER RATED M PART! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, PLEASE SKIP THIS PART!}  
I sighed into the kiss and tangled my hands in his silky pink hair, pulling a bit. He growled and deepend the kiss, pulling my lip with his canines here and there, making me moan. The kiss soon turned into a heated make-out, our hands roaming everywhere in the process. I jumped up a bit, wrapping my legs around Natsus waist as he pulled me closer to his body than I was before. I grabbed Natsus shoulders as I tried to steady myself on his hips. At my actions, Natsu moaned loudly, pulling away from the kiss and leaning his head back. I smirked and glided my hips up, making sure my part rubbed against his. I moaned as I slid back down, gaining some friction. Natsu moaned also, grabbing my ass and squeezing then leading me up and down his body/  
I gasped and then moaned, throwing my head back as well. The grinding got faster, making our moans get louder. Suddenly, I felt his member slide inside of me and I bit my lip to keep the loud moan that threatened to erupt. Apperantly, Natsu did not like this at all and growld loudly at me. He pumped in me harder, making me throw my head back and bite my lip harder.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Lucy. I wanna hear your pleads, your mewls, your screams. I wanna hear you as I ram into you. I know you want to Lucy." Natsu whispered in my ear as he pounded harder and faster. Suddenly, his fingers found my clit and quickly attacked it, throwing me off guard and making me moan loudly. I moved my hips against his, making the pleasure inscrease as my thrusts met Natsus. "Ahh! Ah N-Natsu!" I mewled out, throwing my head into his hair as he pumped faster. I moaned louder as I felt Natsus mouth latch onto my right nipple,  
sucking. and licking as he pumped harder, making me bounce. I felt my stomach squeeze and I knew that I was close.  
"N-Natsu...NATSU I'M...I'M GONNA.." I started, not being able to get the words out because of the pleasure. Suddenly, Natsu stopped and pulled out of me, sitting me on top of one of the rocks. I looked at him questioningly behind half lidded eyes. Before I could ask anything, his mouth attacked my womanhood, making me throw my head back and scream in complete and utter surprise and pleasure. I gripped onto Natsus hair, trying to pull him closer as the pleasure overwhelmed me. Right when I was close again, he stopped, making me glare at him. Suddenly, he picked me up and shoved me back into his member, pounding into me again. I screamed loudly as i grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. He quickly kissed back as he punded harder, making me moan loudly into the kiss. I pulled away when I felt my stomach squeeze again.  
"S-SHIT! N-NATSU I'M...I'M...-" I started, the pleasure making it hard to speak.  
"M-ME TOO LUCE...SHIT I'M...I'M...LUCY!" "NATSU!" Wel both yelled in sync as we came. I smashed my lips onto his, masking my loud moan as my orgasm rocked my body. I felt his twitch inside me as he filled me up, making the pleasure even more overwhelming. When our orgasms died down, our kiss softened as his grip on my hips relaxed. We pulled away, setting our forheads against one another and smiling.  
"That was-" He started, making me smile.  
"Amazing." I breathed, making him nod.  
"Definatly." He said and then opened his eyes, looking into mine. It was quiet as we stared in each other eyes, savoring the after glow.  
"Lucy, I love you." He whispered, throwing me off guard. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as my eyes widened.  
"I-I...I love you too, Natsu." I whispered back, making him smile widely. I slowly leaned in again and I met him halfway as our lips latched onto each other again. It was like they were made for each other. We pulled away and i grabbed his shoulders, useing them to help me lift myself up and make his member slide out of me. When it was out, i rested my cheek on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly sat down on a rock. After a while, I found myself drifting off into dream world. 


End file.
